<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Valentine by miloserdie, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383890">Be My Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie'>miloserdie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021'>WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Valentine cards, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>😘👉👌</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Metal Gear | Challenge, Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>😍🥰😘</p><p>
  
</p><p>😚😋🤩</p><p>
  
</p><p>💗💖💘 </p><p>
  
</p><p>❣️💕💞</p><p>
  
</p><p>❤️ 🧡 💛</p><p>
  
</p><p>💚 💙 💜</p><p>
  
</p><p>💓 💗 💖</p><p>
  
</p><p>🤩💖😘</p><p>
  
</p><p>💕💞👨❤️👨</p><p>
  
</p><p>🥰💟😍</p><p>
  
</p><p>😛 😝 😜</p><p>
  
</p><p>🍆🍆🍆</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>